


Good Boy

by A_dot_Gab



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, praise aversion, probably doesn't make sense, written at an indecent hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dot_Gab/pseuds/A_dot_Gab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have never been a good boy and I don’t ever intend to be”, Alexander snarls, tugging hard at the ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. Lafayette sighs and joins an unentertained John on the couch across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> “I have never been a good boy and I don’t ever intend to be” popped into my head and the fic wrote itself. Blame the muse.

“I have never been a good boy and I don’t ever intend to be”, Alexander snarls, tugging hard at the ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. Lafayette sighs and joins an unentertained John on the couch across the room.

 

“Let us know when you are finished, Alexandre,” he says, sprawling his long legs into John’s lap. “We can try again when you have worn yourself out.” 

 

Alexander responds with an almost bestial howl as he writhes ineffectively against his binds. Spread out on a guest bed in Lafayette’s townhome, bound hand and foot with ropes too soft to chafe, he is helpless. John shifts to slouch deeper into the couch and pulls out his phone to play Candy Crush. He’s learned not to engage a bound and angry Alexander. It ends with fighting, often physical if John frees him. And then Lafayette will tie them both.

 

It is some minutes before Alexander stills and quiets, his violent squirming and howling turning into the occasional quiet whimper and twitch. Lafayette looks up, interest piqued by the absence of sound and movement. “Color, Alexandre?” Sharp eyes fasten on Lafayette with burning animosity and deep fatigue.

 

“Green,” Alexander rasps, before following up with a request. “May I have some water, please?” John answers before Lafayette can.

 

“Of course,” he says with a smile. “And you asked so nicely, too. Good boy.” Alexander tenses slightly as John goes to retrieve a water bottle from the kitchen. Lafayette watches him carefully, waiting for a repeat of earlier’s violent reaction to the praise. Alexander’s muscles relax. Lafayette’s knots have not loosened in the slightest and he is exhausted, sweaty, and aching all over. John returns with a water bottle and sits by Alex’s head. “Alright?” he asks. Alexander nods an affirmative and lifts his head. John lifts the bottle so that Alex may drink, stopping every couple seconds so that he can swallow. After half a bottle, Alex refuses more. Lafayette joins the pair on the bed.

 

“Are you ready to eat for us, mon bon garcon?” he asks. Alex no longer has the strength to glare. He nods wearily. “John, sit him up up while I go get his food.” Lafayette gently commands, rising to go to the kitchen. John unties Alexander, checking the skin underneath the ropes as he goes, before rebinding him in an upright position. In the extra two minutes or so before Lafayette’s return, he wipes the sweat from Alex’s brow and bare chest with a nearby towel. Alex remains pliant, a large ragdoll, throughout Lafayette’s entire absence, only stirring of his own volition when said man returns with a plate of dino chicken nuggets and smiley face french fries. Hamilton snorts derisively and Lafayette shrugs.

  
“It will be the easiest to clean if you decide you wish to fight again.” he says, claiming John’s original spot near the top of the bed. John settles on the opposite side, body close enough to warm Alex without touching him. “Behave for me?” Lafayette asks, holding up a T-Rex shaped nugget. Alex sighs deeply, and obediently opens his mouth for a bite of food. Lafayette feeds him half the nugget with a softly pleased smile. Once Alex has chewed and swallowed his first bite, he asks for another, and then a fry. John leans over and kisses his temple for every finished piece of food. The trio keep this pattern until the plate is clean and Lafayette sets it to the side. John helps Alex finish his water before releasing the ropes with a soft, “Good boy.” Alex scrunches himself into the bed, waiting for John and Lafayette to join him. They are not long in tucking themselves comfortably around him. Lafayette turns off the lamp on the nightstand and, in the darkness and warmth, Alex falls asleep.  _ Good boy _ .


End file.
